


Alone In Jersey (McDanno's Twins // Season 1, Episode 5 - PART 3)

by OTP_Obsessed



Series: Hawaii Five-O: 'At-Home' Mini-Series (McDanno's Twins) [7]
Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charlie and Grace, Daddy Steve, Danny's children mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy little family, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, McDanno Twins, New Jersey, Poor Danny, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Sick Danny, Steve cares for Danny, Sweet, This is too cute!, This took way too long to write!, Twin Series, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: After he's had some time to rest, spending a quiet afternoon in the park with Steve and the boys is just the cure Danny needs to get back on his feet. And, though he's still not quite ready to do anything too adventurous, there's no way he's going to leave New Jersey without bringing his family to his favorite amusement park.*This is PART 3 of 4.*>> Special thanks to "sue2556" for making this episode fantastic! <<
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hawaii Five-O: 'At-Home' Mini-Series (McDanno's Twins) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Alone In Jersey (McDanno's Twins // Season 1, Episode 5 - PART 3)

JERSEY ADVENTURE - DAY FOUR

Upbeat pop music played over the speakers behind the muffled chatter of customers in The Chic Boutique. Bridget sat in a pink, leather chair, outside the shops dressing rooms with one leg crossed over the other. A collection of bags from other shops sat at her feet. She tapped the closet bag with her toe, looked to her watch, then to whiteboard, with “Grace” handwritten in blue dry-erase marker, hanging from the dressing room. She tipped her head, leaning onto her hand, and spotted two bare feet shuffling underneath the door and smirked. “You doing okay in there?” Bridget asked. 

“Fine,” Grace shouted back from behind the door. 

Bridget chuckled watching the teen fight her way into her new skinny jeans. She leaned back, stretching her arm along the back of the chair, and looked up to find Stella, carrying Bailey in her arms. Bridget smiled at the toddler. Stella took the empty chair beside her sister and sat Bailey on her lap, bouncing the toddler on her knee. “She still in there?” Stella chuckled, adjusting Bailey’s dress. 

Bridget rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Gracie, I’m sure they look great,” she called out, impatiently, “We’ve still got four more stores to get to before we meet back up with the boys.” 

“But it looks ridiculous,” Grace whined. 

Bridget and Stella met each other’s eyes and smirked. “Come on out,” Stella smiled, brightly. Grace’s feet turned to face them and hesitated. A moment later, she slid the lock, swung the door open, and relived her new outfit to her family. She was dressed in dark-blue skinny jeans, a white tank top that came down just above her belly button, and a black leather bikers jacket. Grace shrugged and dropped her arms to her side. Stella smiled and circled a finger in the air. “Let’s see a spin?” she said. 

Grace sighed and pivoted around on her back foot. When she was back forward, Bridget perked up. “That looks wonderful,” she smiled. “Very ‘Jersey.’” 

Grace blushed, “Now I just need to find the right shoes to match,” Bridget and Stella met each other’s eyes, looked to the clock on the wall, then back to Grace—who had now shuffled over to the stack of shoeboxes on display beside them—and sighed, realizing that this shopping spree might go on longer than they had planned. 

Meanwhile…

At a park across town, Steve and Danny were lying on their backs, on the grass. Danny’s head was rested on Steve’s left bicep and he had his left hand above his head, intertwining his fingers with Steve’s. The hustle and bustle of children laughing and playing on the equipment behind them melded with the ruffling of a cool New Jersey spring breeze moving through the leaves of the trees. Steve and Danny watched the white puffy clouds glide across the bright blue sky, bickering over whether or not the biggest one looked like a running dog or a helicopter. After compromising that it could be a scoop of ice cream instead, Steve and Danny tilted their heads back, at once, when they heard the scuffling of feet heading towards them.

They peered up when Charlie and Colton came rushing into their view. Smiling brightly, the young boys skidded to a stop and plopped themselves down onto their father’s chests. Steve caught Colton with his free arm; Danny lifted his head and smiled, and grunted playfully, catching Charlie in his. The husband’s scooped up the young boys, pulling them into their laps, and swung themselves up to a seated position. Charlie wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck and Danny hugged him tight, rocking him back and forth, burying his smile in the crook of Charlie’s neck. Steve lifted Colton’s shirt and blew onto his belly, causing Colton to fold into a giggle, before pulling him in for a hug and tickling his fingers along the toddler’s back. “Want to play hide and seek, Danno?” Charlie asked, coming down from his laugh. 

Danny leaned back against his hands and wrinkled his nose. “Hide and seek? With a trained Navy SEAL? Buddy, we might as well surrender already,” he teased, tilting his head towards Steve. Steve overheard Danny and snickered, softly, against Colton’s belly. 

Steve met Danny’s eyes, squinting from the sun hitting his own, and grinned. “Am I supposed to be offended?” 

“Of course not, Babe,” Danny replied, shaking his head. Then, he sat back up, putting an arm around Charlie’s back, and sighed. “I just think that if we play a game, we choose one where the boys at least have a shot at winning. Should we not?” he said, shrugging his head and shoulders. Then, he flicked up his eyebrows and grinned at Steve. 

Steve locked his eyes with Danny’s and smirked. How was it possible he could love someone so much yet hate him for being a tease at the same time? “Charlie…” Steve called out, keeping his eyes locked on Danny. Charlie turned his head towards Steve and flashed a wide-mouthed grin. “…you take Colton and hide. Danno and I will count to twenty,” he said, gesturing his head towards the play equipment. 

Charlie jumped up from Danny’s lap. “Come on, Colton,” he exclaimed, grabbing the toddler by his hand, “I know the best place to hide! They’re never gonna find us.” Colton took Charlie’s hand, jumped up from Steve’s lap, then, the brother’s raced off towards the playground, laughing. 

Once their merriment faded into the background, Steve chuckled and shook his head at the ground, finally taking his eyes off Danny. Danny leaned back against his hands, again, and tilted his head at Steve. “What?” he asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky. “Nothing,” he smiled, licking his lips. He sighed, heavily, lifting himself from the grass and dusted the dirt from his cargo pants. Then, he reached out a hand for Danny. “Come on, Partner, we gotta go seek,” he smiled, nodding his head. 

For a moment, Danny marveled up at the six-foot-one Navy hunk standing over him with hazelly-blue, cosmic colored eyes and spotted his own reflection in the white of Steve’s eyes, staring back at him. He smiled and reached up for his partner, locking his hand around Steve’s forearm. Steve hoisted Danny from the ground to his feet, and wrapped his free hand around Danny’s back. Then, he closed his eyes and forced his lips against Danny’s, kissing him passionately. After a few seconds, Danny pulled away from Steve and smiled, “I thought you said we had to go seek?” 

“We do. But not for ten more seconds,” Steve shrugged. 

“Oh.” Danny gave a casual nod, “Then, please continue.” 

“My pleasure,” Steve smirked, sensually, returning his lips to Danny’s. Steve tilted Danny back, slightly, and tightened his arms around him. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep, lustful, inhale through his nose, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, shoving his kiss deeper into Steve’s. 

Meanwhile…

Across town, Grace and Bridget stood in the checkout line, behind Stella and Bailey, inside the Shoe Show—which was down the street from the Chic Boutique—with a few more bags added onto their arms. Stella held Bailey on her hip and carried a shoebox with the Little Mermaid on it, underneath another solid red box, in her free hand. Grace was holding a striped, black-and-white shoebox open with one hand and admiring her soon-to-be new shoes with the other. Beside her, Bridget held a white shoebox, decorated with millions of tiny flowers, under her bicep while texting on her phone. When she finished her message, she put her phone in her pocket and looked down at Grace. “Danny said that they’re all still at the park, so we should still have time to meet up for a picnic,” she informed. 

“I can’t wait to show Danno and Uncle Steve my new outfits,” Grace replied, ecstatically. The customer in front of Stella grabbed their change and freed up the register. Stella smiled at the cashier and took a step forward, setting both the boxes and Bailey onto the counter. Then, Grace and Bridget took a step forward to where she had just been standing. 

Bridget wrinkled her brow, curiously. “Hey, Grace, can I ask you a question?” she asked, gently. Grace nodded and closed her shoebox, stuffing it under her arm. Then, she looked up to her aunt and smiled. Bridget sighed and dipped her head. She knew what she wanted to ask but she needed to find the right words. Stella and Bailey stepped aside from the register, allowing Bridget and Grace to step forward. When they reached the counter, Bridget, finally, asked, “Why do you still call him ‘Uncle Steve?’” The cashier read the total of the two pairs of shoes--$195.76—and she handed off her credit card. Then she leaned against the counter and turned towards Grace. “I mean, he is technically your father now, right?” Bridget took back her card from the cashier. 

Grace shrugged. The cashier put their shoeboxes into another plastic shopping bag, then, handed it over the counter to Bridget. Bridget accepted the bag and she and Grace stepped away from the counter. “I guess it’s just weird,” Grace said when they met up with Stella and Bailey, who had taken a seat on a bench by some nearby toddler toys. “I’ve called him Uncle Steve for so long, saying anything different just sounds strange.” 

“But you love him like a father, don’t you?” Bridget quizzed. 

“Of course,” Grace nodded. “And he knows that. I just don’t have anything else I can really call him.” 

“Could you maybe do a nickname like you gave Danny?” Stella suggested. 

“You mean like ‘Steveo?’” Grace asked, wrinkling her brow at the bizarre way that name sounded as it left her lips.  
Bridget and Stella shared a curious glance, pondering this possibility for a moment. Then, they both shook their heads, together, in agreement with what the other had been thinking. “I guess you’re right, Grace,” Bridget shrugged. “Forget I mentioned it.” 

Grace chuckled and gave her aunt a reassuring nod. Though, as the pair made their way towards the exit, Grace thought about that new nickname for her uncle-turned-step-father and grinned. Maybe Danny would like to hear about it…just in case he ever wanted to mess with Steve. 

Meanwhile…

Danny stood behind the swing set and pushed the boys, intermittently with both hands, giving more pressure to Colton who didn’t quite know how to pump his legs yet. Charlie, however, had mastered this skill, last year, and was able to thrust himself just a few inches higher than his brother, only occasionally requesting for Danny’s fingertips to boost him when he’d start to lose momentum. After a few pushes, Danny spotted Steve returning back from the parking lot, carrying a red and white checkered blanket, in one arm, and a brown wicker basket, hanging from his other. Danny glanced through the chains of the swings and watched Steve shake out the blanket, then, flatten it out onto a shady patch of grass, underneath a nearby tree. Steve knelt down and opened up the picnic basket. Danny smirked, watching as Steve pulled out the items from inside the basket and put them onto the blanket, organizing each one was just right. 

Danny peered up when he spotted the girls, in the distance, approaching the park. Grace and Bridget were mid-conversation but Stella and Bailey waved up a hand to greet Danny. Danny greeted them with a smile, then, pulled back on the chain swings to bring Colton to a stop. Colton swung his legs, frantically, as if he were trying to get the swing started again. He tipped his head back, peering up to Danny, and grinned. “More, Danno, more,” he begged, sweetly. 

Danny smiled and pressed his lips into Colton’s hair. “Maybe Steve can give you some more pushes after lunch, what do you think?” he asked, patting Colton’s back. Colton nodded in agreement, then, scooted down in the swing, trying to touch the ground with his tiptoes. Danny chuckled, then, took the toddler’s hand in his, wrapping the boy's hand around his pointer finger. Colton tightened his grip around Danny’s finger, jumped down from the swing, then, ran off towards the picnic blanket. He jumped into Steve’s lap, only to be enveloped by the open arms that were waiting for him, and pushed his father backward onto the blanket. Danny was too far away to hear it but, his heart melted as he watched his partner raise the four-year-old into the air, with both arms, then, pull him back down for a mighty kiss to his cheek, clasping his arms around the toddler. 

Steve laid back, cuddling with Colton, for a moment. Then, he swung his legs forward and sat back up onto the blanket, when he saw the girls arrive. Steve greeted them, then, looked towards the swings and raised an arm in the air. “Hey, guys, come on,” he called out, gesturing urgently for Danny and Charlie to join them. 

Danny nodded and held up a hand, as if to tell Steve to relax. Steve smiled and rolled his eyes, then, went back to his conversation with the girls, admiring their new outfits. “Alright buddy, time for lunch,” Danny prompted, holding out a hand to break Charlie. When Charlie stopped he peered up to his father, with the same pleading eyes his brother had given before, and opened his mouth as if he was going to speak. Danny chuckled. “You can swing a bit more after lunch,” he smiled, answering before Charlie could ask. Charlie grinned, then, jumped from the swing and ran off towards the picnic. Danny followed behind, slowly, so he could wonder at his family as long as possible. 

When he finally reached the picnic, Danny sat down onto the blanket, beside Steve, and greeted his family. “How was everyone’s day?” he breathed. Steve reached into the basket, beside him, pulled out a red thermos, then, handed it to Danny. Danny took the thermos and smiled. “Thanks, babe,” he said, opening the container and letting the autumn spice aroma hit his nose. Danny pressed the thermos to his mouth, a small stream of the warm liquid slipped through his teeth, and swallowed. He sighed, exhaling a bit delightfully, and licked his lips. 

“It was great,” Bridget nodded, with a mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich. “But I think we might be broke.” 

“It does get tough saying no to this one, doesn’t it,” Steve chuckled, nodding towards Grace.

Grace blushed. “There were so many stores,” she said, playfully defensive, “It’s not my fault that there was so much to choose from, Steveo.” Grace shrugged and went back to eating. After realizing what she just said, Bridget and Stella shared a glance, then, continued to eat their meals, as if they hadn’t heard anything.

Steve turned to Danny, confused. “Steveo?” he asked, gesturing his hand towards Grace. “What happened to ‘Uncle Steve?’” 

Danny pondered this for a moment. “I don’t know, I kind of like it,” he said, shrugging both his lips and shoulders. Then, he, nonchalantly, returned to his thermos of tea, as if nothing had happened. 

Steve wrinkled his brow. “Steveo?” he whispered, softly to himself. Steve continued to contemplate the idea of this brand new nickname, yet everyone else seemed to have already forgotten it had even been said to begin with. 

******

JERSEY ADVENTURE - DAY FIVE

Bright and early, Danny was woken up by a couple of the neighbors getting into a shouting match outside. He covered his face with his pillow, trying to drown them out, but was unsuccessful. Danny sighed, threw the pillow to the floor, and sat up, hanging his feet over the side of the bed. He moved towards the window, slid the curtain aside, and peered outside. It was just the Davidson’s—he’d forgotten what a nuisance they were. He listened to them argue a moment, then, gazed over to Steve still sleeping soundly in bed, and shook his head in amazement. That man could sleep through anything, couldn’t he?

Danny returned to the bed, plopping down beside Steve, and sighed, rubbing the tiredness from his face. He reached for his phone and tapped open the notepad app. He read over the schedule he’d planned out for the week and sighed, gloomily, deleting the events of the last four days he’d been sick through. Eventually, he was left with just two items on the screen—Sunday: Everpark and Monday: Return Home. He frowned, staring at the screen. Had he really missed out on the entire trip? 

Steve stirred, rolling over to face Danny. He opened his eyes and, when he realized Danny was sitting up, he reached out a hand and caressed his fingers along Danny’s lower back. “Hey, you alright?” he asked, groggily. “Need me to get Stella?” Danny didn’t answer and kept his eyes locked on his phone. Steve sat up and scooted closer to his partner's side. “Danny?” he said, placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Danny mumbled, turning his head towards Steve. He noticed the worry in his husband’s eyes and smiled to ease him. “No, I’m fine,” he sighed, patting Steve’s hand with his. “I just can’t believe it’s Sunday already,” he turned and leaned his head back against the headboard, then, sighed, “This time tomorrow we’ll be heading home.” 

Steve smirked. “Did you just say ‘home?’” 

Danny grimaced and shook his head. “Did I?” he said, impishly, casually crossing his arms over his chest. He ogled at Steve for a moment, then, let his grimace fade into a coy smile, that barred his teeth, and brought redness to his cheeks. “Of course I did, you schmuck,” Danny said, nodding for Steve to come closer. Steve snickered and crawled his body over, on top of Danny. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and closed his eyes, leaning in his head forward. Steve met Danny halfway and pressed a kiss to his lips.

********

Later, the McGarrett-Williams’ were enjoying their last Jersey adventure at Everpark—Danny’s favorite shoreline amusement park—before they had to head back home to the Island tomorrow morning. Danny and Grace were sure to show Steve, Charlie and the Twins all their favorite rides, and attractions, and knew every inch of the park like the back of their hand. Eventually, they ended up in Midway—where all the milder/children’s rides are placed—and split off for two different rides. Danny, Charlie, and Grace went for the bumper cars and Steve took the Twins to the kids drop tower, which had been themed like a submarine. 

Danny and Charlie raced around the bumper cars track, trying to run into Grace. Every time they would miss, Charlie would call out to his sister that he was “coming to get her” and Grace would laugh back, “I don’t think so!” And Danny was just enjoying getting to join in on the fun. Even if this was a milder ride, it was one Grace was never big enough to ride before they moved to Hawaii, so he was thrilled to be experiencing it with her now. 

Steve was across the way, waiting with the other parents at the kid's drop tower. He leaned sideways against the metal barriers, so he could watch the Twins and Danny and the kids, at the same time. Each time the tower would drop down, the Twins would call out to Steve, waving their hands and feet, wildly. Steve would smile back to them then, when the tower shot back up, he’d turn back to watch the other half of his family. He was enjoying this day so much that he couldn’t believe it was Sunday either. 

*****

Later that afternoon, the family ate lunch by the bandstand. A small crowd had gathered around the stage to show their support for the featured local group none of them had ever heard of before but they showed their support after each song anyway. Steve and the kids were, also, showing their support to the food vendors by stuffing their faces with deep-fried, greasy foods they’d never heard of before now either. Foods that smelt great but, by the looks of them, made Danny glad he’d chosen a caramel apple. He was feeling better than he had the last few days but he, certainly, wasn’t ready to try that Donut Hamburger Grace was eating, or the Deep Fried Cobbed Corn Steve was shoving into his face. 

Halfway into his hotdog, Colton started to dance around in his seat. At one point, he brought his feet up onto the bench of the picnic table and stuffed them under his butt. He bounced back on his heals, direly, but still nibbled away at his meal, as if nothing was wrong. Steve was too busy stuffing a drumstick into his mouth, and showing his support to the featured band, to notice Colton’s fussiness. But Danny noticed. He leaned across the table and tapped the toddler’s arm with his pinky. “Hey, buddy, you need to go potty?” he asked, finishing the bite of apple in his mouth. 

Colton shook his head and shoved a French fry into his mouth, focusing on the commotion by the bandstand. Danny sighed and shook his head. Then, he leaned back in his seat and bumped Steve’s arm to get his attention. Steve turned and looked up at Danny. Butter from his corncob dripped down his chin and his cheeks were stuffed. “What’s up?” he asked, licking the grease from his thumb. 

Danny wrinkled his nose. “First of all, wipe your mouth, you look like an animal,” he said, handing a stack of napkins to Steve. Steve nodded and took the napkins. He dried his face, swallowing what was in his mouth, then, smiled and raised his eyebrows up at Danny for affirmation. Danny gave him a nod of approval, then, pointed towards the springy toddler. “Look familiar?” he asked, softly, taking another bite of his apple. 

Steve cleared his teeth with his tongue and observed Colton, for a moment. He turned back to Danny and let out a jagged sigh. “I assume you’ve already tried asking?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Said he was fine,” Danny nodded, swallowing his bite. He adjusted in his seat and shook his head. “He was doing so well back home. Why now?” Danny’s question trailed off, as he watched Grace finish her meal and excuse herself from the table to discard her garbage in a nearby trashcan. 

“Can you blame him?” Steve chuckled, reminding Danny of all the distractions around them. Danny looked around and nodded, once he realized that Steve was right—they had kind of taken him out of routine. Steve took a sip from his drink and swallowed. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, once we get back home,” he said, reassuringly. 

“Yeah, but what about now?” Danny asked. Steve shrugged and shook his head, as Grace was walking back towards them. When she reached the table, she dusted her hands off on her pants, then, went to take her seat. “Hey, Grace?” Danny said, as she stuck a foot inside the picnic table. Grace peered up at Danny, trying to keep her balance. “Would you mind giving us a hand with Colton?” Grace looked to the fidgety Colton and smirked. 

“Sure,” she nodded. She pulled her leg out from the picnic table, then, knelt beside Colton. “Hey, buddy, can you come potty with me?” she asked, warmly, tapping the young boy's arm. “Then we can come back and finish this?” Colton met Grace’s eyes and nodded. He reached out his arms and hooked them around his sister’s neck. Grace took Colton in her arms, like a Koala, and noticed Steve and Danny’s stunned look out of the corner of her eye. “What?” she chuckled, turning to them. 

Danny wrinkled his brow. “How did you get him too…?” he asked, outlining the two siblings with a bewildered gesture in the air. Grace shrugged and bounced Colton up onto her hip, putting her hands under his bottom. “You know what, I’m not going to jinx it,” Danny smiled, raising his hands in surrender. Grace chuckled, then, headed for the bathrooms. 

“Hey Grace?” Steve called out before she got too far away. Grace stopped and turned back towards the table. “Could you maybe take your sister along too?” he asked, spotting Bailey’s ice cream coated fingers. 

Grace nodded. “Hey, Beebee, you come too,” she smiled, calling out for Colton’s other half. Steve and Danny shared a curious look, for a moment, then watched Bailey grin and stumble from the table before running to meet up with Grace. When the young girl reached her, Grace gripped Bailey’s hand in hers. Then, she looked back to the table and raised her eyebrows. “Charlie, you coming too?” she called out loudly over the booming of the bandstand. 

Charlie shook his head. “No thanks, I’m okay,” he said.

This time, Steve leaned across the table, instead and tapped Charlie’s arm. Charlie glanced up at him with a nacho cheese smile. Steve couldn’t help but snicker a little. “If you go with Grace, I’ll take you on the Ferris Wheel once it gets dark,” he bribed, softly. “Does that sound like a deal?” Charlie nodded, then, jumped up from the table and ran over to join Grace and the Twins.

Danny watched them proceed back towards the bathroom. Once they disappeared into a nearby building, he turned his attention back to Steve. “Did you just bribe my child?” he asked, playfully. 

Steve, who had returned to finish the rest of his meal, shrugged. He shoved his mouth into the saturated corncob and crunched down, paying no mind to the butter that fell down his chin. “Worked didn’t it?” he asked, wiping the butter from his chin with the top of his hand. 

Danny chuckled. “You are such an animal.” 

“Hey, isn’t this part of the whole ‘Danny William’s experience’ you wanted us to feel?” Steve teased. “I can’t help if they deep fry everything. You know, for a fact, I wouldn’t be eating this stuff back on O’ahu.” 

Danny nodded. “That you would not,” he chuckled.

Steve sipped from his drink and swallowed. He threw down the bones of his corncob and sighed, uncomfortably, pushing away his empty tray. Then, he leaned back and shook his head. “I don’t know how you did it, Danny,” he said, bumping his fist against his chest, trying to break up a gas bubble, “I’m going to have to swim to Maui and back to make up for everything I have eaten on this trip. Maybe two, if we’re just counting today.” Steve sighed, resting his arms against the picnic table, and lowered his head. 

“I know a much easier way to burn off those calories,” Danny spoke, after a moment of silence. Hearing the hidden agenda in his tone, Steve lifted his head and peered up at his partner. Danny meet Steve’s eyes and smirked. “And, you wouldn’t have to wait to swim to Maui,” he shrugged, sliding his hand under the table. Steve’s eyes flashed underneath the table, when he felt Danny’s fingers running along his thigh. Danny scooted closer towards him and leaned into his husband’s ear. “Though, you may still want to take off your clothes,” he whispered, seductively, squeezing Steve’s thigh so tight it forced the Navy SEAL’s eyes shut. Danny’s hand traced along his thigh again and Steve’s heart pounded so fast, he was sure he’d already burned 400 calories. When Steve felt Danny’s hand stop moving, he opened his eyes and jerked his head towards his partner, as if asking why he stopped. Danny saw this and alerted him of the kids, in the distance, making their way back to the table. 

Steve frowned. “Every time,” he sighed, dejectedly. 

“Oh don’t worry,” Danny assured, softly, into Steve’s ear so no one else could hear, “I’ll make sure to let you work off those calories as soon as the kids go to bed tonight.” 

Steve eyed Danny and smirked. He pressed a quick kiss into Danny’s neck and mumbled, “And you called me the animal,” just as the children returned to the table. Steve pulled up but kept his eyes locked with Danny’s. At that moment, he wanted to go get another corncob, just so he could have some more calories to burn off later. But, unfortunately, if he tried to eat anymore, they’d have a repeat of the Moxie. So, instead, he just bit his bottom lip and tried to imagine what Danny might have planned for him later tonight. 

*******

**PART 4 COMING SOON.**

**Author's Note:**

> If this series goes dark for a while, DON'T PANIC! 
> 
> THERE'S PLENTY MORE COMING, I PROMISE! <3


End file.
